Please
by Megumi-chen
Summary: karena sebuah kejadian Haruno Sakura merubah dirinya menjadi Seorang yang lebih tangguh, tapi semua itu hanya sementara dikarenakan seorang uchiha yang mengubahnya menjadi Haruno Sakura yang lemah. Seharusnya dia benci tapi kebencian itu menjadi sesuatu yang manis.
1. Chapter 1

Please

Disclimer by : Masashi Kishimoto

Rated : T

Pairing : SasuSaku

Genre : Romace & Action

Warning : Typo, OOC, AU, Gaje, dsb

**Ini FF pertama Chen jadi maaf kalo banyak Typo.. Happy reading Mina-sama.. ^-^**

Chapter 1 Please :

.

.

.

…

Please help me..

Please forgive me..

Please allways with me..

Please LOVE me..

…

.

.

.

.

**~~…~~**

"Oni-sama.. hiks.. hiks.." seorang anak SMP yang memiliki mata berwarna hijau cerah dan rambut warna pink sakura, ia sedang terdiam sambil memeluk badannya gemetar yang kecil di ujung jalan, disana sangat gelap penuh dengan genangan air yang dikarenakan hujan lebat.

"SAKURA..! DIMANA KAU..!?"

**-Sakura Pov-**

"SAKURA..! DIMANA KAU..!?"

Oni-sama..? oni-sama sedang mencariku, aku harus bagaimana...? tubuhku tidak bisa bergerak..

"O-on-oni-sama... ak-aku di-si-sini~~"

kami-sama.. aku mohon tolong aku.. disini sangat dingin kami-sama.. sakura tidak tahan lagi kami-sama.. oni-sama cepat kesini~

"hiks.. hiks.." pandanganku perlahan-lahan menjadi gelap dan tubuhku mati rasa..

**-End Sakura pov-**

**-Sasori Pov**

"SAKURA..! DIMANA KAU..!?" aku berlari dari gang ke gang untuk mencari adik kesayanganku Sakura.

Ya ampun Sakura... dimana kau? jangan membuat oni-sama mu khawatir, kami-sama aku minta tolong selamatkanlah Sakura.. dia pasti sangat kedinginan kami-sama. Sakura tunggulah, oni-sama akan segera kesana..

siapa disana? aku melihat seorang perempuan di ujung jalan yang gelap, dari sini memang tidak terlihat jelas tapi rambut warna pinknya membuat semuanya jelas bahwa yang disana adalah seorang perempuan. hmm.. apa mungkin Sakura?. Aku berlari kecil menuju kearah ujung jalan yang gelap itu dan aku melihat...

"Ya ampun Sakura! "

**-End Sasori Pov-**

2 tahun kemudian..

perkenalkan namaku Haruno sakura, aku memiliki warna mata dan rambut yang agak berbeda dengan orang-orang biasanya, mataku berwarna hijau cerah dan rambutku berwarna pink seperti bunga sakura, kata orang tua ku warna mata dan rambutku sangatlah cantik tapi tidak untuk teman-temanku yang ada di sekolah. Dulu pada saat aku SMP aku sangat sering di ejek oleh teman-temanku karna warna mata dan rambutku, yang paling parahnya adalah pada saat aku di kunci dalam wc, sehingga pada saat itu aku harus menunggu sangat lama, untungnya pintu itu terbuka tapi pada saat aku keluar dari wc hari sudah gelap gulita dan di penuhi air-air yang berjatuhan sangat banyak (baca=hujan). Aku berpikir lebih baik melewati air tersebut daripada diam di sekolah yang sangat sangat gelap ini, yah.. keberuntungan tidak berpihak kepadaku pada saat perjalanan pulang aku di serempet oleh mobil sampai membuat kakiku patah dan aku tidak sadarkan diri. Saat aku bangun aku sudah ada di rumah sakit.

"Hah..." mengingat kejadian itu membuatku sangat murka, bisa dibilang aku sangat ingin balas dendam kepada orang yang sudah mengunciku dalam wc saat itu. Tapi masa lalu tetaplah masa lalu, yang penting sekarang aku adalah Haruno Sakura yang dikenal pintar, cantik, AGAK dingin, tangguh dalam hal Karate, dan TIDAK pernah diganggu lagi.

"hm. Masa lalu tetaplah masa lalu" aku mengangguk sambil melihat pantulan diriku di cermin.

"Sakura! ayo cepat sarapan nanti aku terlambat ke sekolah!"

"hai'... Oni-sama aku segera kesana!" aku berlari kecil menuju ruang makan di lantai satu.

"Oni-sama.. kapan okaa-sama dan otou-sama pulang?" aku bertanya kepada Oni-sama yang sangat ku sayangi ini. Namanya Haruno Sasori, Oni-sama memiliki muka yang awet muda sehingga tidak jarang kalau Oni-sama dikira masih kelas 1 SMP padahal Oni-sama sudak kelas 3 SMA ( -")

"aku tidak tau Sakura.. mungkin tahun depan Okaa-sama dan Otou-sama pulang" sasori mengatakan hal tersebut sambil mengoleskan selai ke rotinya.

"hah.. Oni-sama selalu berkata seperti itu.. Oni-sama tau bukan kita sudah tidak bertemu mereka selama 2 tahun.." ya.. aku sudah 2 tahun tidak bertemu dengan okaa-sama dan otou-sama. Setelah kejadian aku ditabrak mobil dan hujan-hujanan Okaa-sama dan otou-sama tiba-tiba pergi. Katanya sih ada pekerjaan

"Sakura.. kau tau bukan kalau Okaa-sama dan otou-sama sangat sibuk bekerja di Amerika" ucap Sasori, lalu Sasori memakan rotinya tadi.

aku menghela nafas "baiklah kau benar Oni-sama" ucapku lalu makan roti yang sama dengan Oni-sama.

"sudah selesai bukan? ayo kita pergi.. hari ini hari yang penting untukmu bukan?" sasori tersenyum lembut ke arah Sakura

Sakura membalas senyuman Sasori dengan lembut juga "ya sudah ayo kita berangkat"

**~~…~~**

"Sakura.. aku mau ke ruang osis untuk menyiapkan acara penyambutan murid baru, tidak papa kau ku tinggal bukan?"

Sakura mengangguk lalu berkata "hn. aku tidak papa, Oni-sama pergilah.."

Sasori tersenyum mendengar jawaban dari adiknya itu, yah.. mungkin sekarang aku tidak perlu mengkhawatirkannya terlalu berlebihan pikir Sasori.

Setelah Sasori meninggalkan Sakura sendirian di bangku tanam sekolah, tiba-tiba dari arah belakan ada sebuah bola yang mengenai bahu kanan Sakura.

"itta.." Sakura meringis sambil mengelus bagian yang terkena bola tadi

Salah seorang yang ada di lapangan basket berlari ke arah Sakura. Ia memiliki rambut berwarna kuning dan mata berwarna biru cerah seperti biru lautan. "hei.. maaf aku tidak sengaja, apa ada yang sakit?"

ish.. dasar sok perhatian.. "tidak ada yang sakit" Ucap Sakura dengan muka yang datar.

"syukurlah.. eh? kau anak baru ya? apa kau tersesat? aku bisa menunjukkan dimana letak tempat upacara penyambutan..."

Sakura menghela nafas, Sakura heran kenapa ada saja orang yang banyak omong selain okaa-sama dan oni-samanya. "tidak perlu repot-repot senpai aku tau tempatnya dimana.."

"oh.. yasudah kalau begitu aku kembali lagi yah.. jaa ne~~"

Sakura merasa sekarang seluruh pandangan siswi yang di sekitarnya sedan melihatnya dengan pandangan tidak suka, 'ah.. aku tau sekarang' dengan adanya kejadian itu sakura dapat menyimpulkan bahwa ia tau kalau senpai yang ada di hadapannya ini sangat banyak disukai oleh siswi di sini. Supaya sakura tidak mendapatkan masalah ia hanya menyahut dengan mengangguk lalu beranjak pergi dari sana menuju aula tempat upacara menyambutan murid baru.

-skip time-

'Ya ampun aku tidak membayangkan ternyata upacaranya sangat membosankan' yah tentu saja.. di sana sakura harus berpidato sebagai murid yang mendapatkan nilai tertinggi. Sakura menghela nafas lalu mengarahkan kepalanya keluar jendela kelas, disana ia melihat lapangan basket yang di penuhi oleh siswi Konoha High School yang sedang berteriak-teriak sambil menonton pertandingan basket anatara anggota-anggota eskul basket kelas XII.

Sakura melihat dilapangan basket banyak cowok-cowok yang bisa dikategorikan 'tampan' pantas saja banyak cewek yang nonton.

"halo~ Haruno-san.. aku mau berteman denganmu.. namaku Yamanaka Ino salam kenal.."

Sakura mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah sumber suara "Hm.. salam kenal" sakura diam sejenak sambil meneliti ke arah perempuan yang memiliki paras yang cantik, dan rambut berwarna kuning. "baiklahkau boleh menjadi temanku Ino.. panggil aku Sakura saja.."

"oke! hehehe... hm? kau sedang melihat apa? ah... kau sedang melihat anak basket ya.. yang paling terkenal disana adalah Sasuke-senpai dan Naruto-Senpai, mereka keren bukan.. tapi aku lebih suka Sasuke-senpai karna dia sangat pintar walaupun memiliki sifat yang dingin.. sedangkan Naruto-senpai bodoh tapi dia sangat ramah.."

"hmm.. Ino.. sepertinya kau suka tipe orang yang pintar ya.. tunggu sebentar, darimana kau tau nama mereka?"

"hm? sakura tidak tau? mereka itu sangat terkenal di KHS.."

"ah.. souka.." terkenal? aku semakin TIDAK tertarik

"hei...! kenapa reaksimu cuman seperti itu?!"

"memangnya harus bagaimana?" Sakura bertanya dengan muka polos

"hah.. hei. hei hei, apa kau tidak kagum dengan mereka atau sekedar suka dengan muka tampan mereka?"

"hm? kagum? suka? tentu saja TIDAK"

"hei hei Sakura Sasuke-senpai sedang melihat kesini.. kya.. manisnya.."

Sakura melihat ke arah lapangan basket, dia sana ada senpai yang memiliki model rambut seperti pantat ayam, pandangan mereka bertemu selama beberapa detik tapi setelah itu Sakura mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah lain karena ia tidak menyukai hal itu.

~~…~~

"Hei dobe.. kau kenapa?" ucap seorang laki-laki yang memiliki model rambut seperti pantat ayam yang sambil mengusap wajahnya yang penuh dengan keringat.

"aku sedang melihat murid baru yang berambut pink itu.. manis bukan teme.. hihihi.."

Sasuke melihat kearah pandangan yang dilahat naruto, ia melihat seorang anak perempuan yang mempunyai warna rambut aneh yaitu warna pink sedang bebicara kepada temannya mungkin. Beberapa detik kemudian perempuan berambut pink itu menoleh, padangan merekapun bertemu. 'hn? warna mata yang aneh'. beberapa saat kemudian perempuan itu mebgalihkan pandangannya. Sasuke heran baru pertama kali ini ada seorang perempuan yang tidak bersemu merah ketika dilihat olehnya.

Sangat menarik..

~~…~~

-pulang sekolah-

"Sakura~~ ayo pulang.. aku ingin tau rumahmu dimana.. aku kan temanmu Sakura~" Ino mengucapkan kalimat itu sambil memperlihatkan muka memelas kepada Sakura.

"maaf Ino.. aku tidak bisa memperlihatkan rumahku dimana.." hal itu benar, sakura belum bisa memberitau dimana sakura tinggal sekrang. kan Ino belum tau kalau Sasori si wakil osis Sekolah KHS adalah kakanya, kalau Ino tau pasti ino akan menyebarkannya lalu seluruh sekolah langsung mendekatinya. Sakura merinding membayangkannya, ia sangat sangat tidak suka menjadi pusat perhatian. 'huh ngeri'

"kenapa sakura...? cuman ke rumahmu saja kan.."

"tidak bisa Ino.. kau ini, aku yang punya rumah bukan kau, jadi aku berhak memilih waktu, siapa, kapan ke rumah ku Ino..." Sakura mulai merasa kesal, ia tidak suka dengan orang yang cerewet.

"huufff Sakura jahat.. baiklah tapi janji laain kali kau harus mengajakku ke rumahmu Sakura.."

Sakura hanya mengangguk membalas jawaban Ino

"oke..! aku berangkat duluan ya Sakura, jaa ne.."

dddrrrrtttt dddrrrttt dddrrrrttt

Sakura merasakan kalau hpnya bergetar, iapun mengambil hpnya yang ada di dalam tas lalu membukanya.

_New message_

_Message from : Oni-sama_

_sunject : Sakura_

_Sakura aku hari ini pulang terlambat jadi apa mau kau menunggu di Perpustakaan? atau.. kau bisa pulang duluan Sakura_

_Replay message_

_subject : Aku_

_Aku akan menunggu di perpustakaan saja._

_Send message_

_New message_

_Message from : Oni-sama_

_Subject : Baiklah_

_Baiklah.. sekitar 1 jam lagi aku akan menemuimu di perpustakaan. Kau tau bukan dimana perpustakaan Sakura? misalnya tidak tau, aku bisa mengantarmu ke perpustakaan.._

Sakura mengehela nafasnya 'kalau Oni-sama sekarang bicara padaku pasti dia sangat cerewet..'

_Replay message_

_Subject : Oni-sama_

_Oni-sama tidak perlu khawatir, aku tau dimana letak perpustakaan.._

_Send Message_

_New Message_

_Message from : Oni-sama_

_Subject : oohh..._

_oohh.. ya sudah~ hati-hati ya Saku-chan.. :)_

Sakura terkekeh membaca sms dari kakanya, ia tidak berniat untuk membalas sms dari kakanya jadi, Sakura langsung meletakkan hpnya ke dalam tas.

~~…~~

Sakura sekarang sedang duduk di perpustakaan sambil membaca sebuah buku tentang kedokteran. Sakura sangat ingin setelah lulus SMA ia langsung kuliah jurusan kedokteran.

"Kau Sakura bukan? namaku Hatake Kakashi aku sangat akrab dengan Sasori."

Sakura melihat kearah sumber suara, ia melihat seorang laki-laki jangkun berambut perak memakai masker sedang tersenyum kearahnya, mungkin. 'ah.. aku tau siapa dia'

"ya saya Sakura Hatake-sensei"

"ah.. kau memanggilku sensei berarti kau tau aku siapa ya kan?" Sakura hanya menjawab dengan mengangguk

tiba-tiba dari belakang ada sebuah tangan yang memegang bahu kanan Sakura. "maaf sensei, aku dan Sakura harus pulang dulu"

"oh.. Sasori baiklah, kalian boleh pulang duluan" ucap kakashi sambil tersenyum.

"Sekali lagi maaf sensei, Sakura ayou kita pulang"

Sakura hanya mengangguk, setelah itu ia memberi salam kepada Kakashi dan beranjak dari tempat duduknya mengikuti Sasori yang sedang berjalan keluar.

"Sakura kau jangan dekat-dekat dengan Kakashi-sensei"

"hm? kenapa?"

"tidak papa yang penting kau jangan dekat dengan orang itu."

"baiklah.."

Sasori dan Sakura beranjak keluar gedung sekolah menuju ke parkiran, diasana mereka berdua bisah melihat 2 orang laki-laki yang sedang berbincang-bincang dengan serius, salah satu laki-laki itu memiliki paras yang dewasa dan sebuah kerutan di wajahnya, yang satunya lagi terlihat lebih muda daripada cowok yang dewasa tadi.

"Sasori.. kau mau pulang?"

"iya.."

"hm? dia adikmu?"

"iya.. Sakura perkenalkan dirimu"

"Perkenalkan namaku Haruno Sakura"

"Namaku Uchiha itachi dan ibi adik ku Uchiha Sasuke" Itachi menunjuk sasuke dengan tangan kanannya, Sasuke hanya menatap ke arah Sakura.

'ahh.. jadi dia dari keluarga Uchiha.."

**...BERSAMBUNG...**

**Akhirnya chapter 1 selesai... yey! :) **

**Chen minta maaf kalau ada sedikit Gaje.. sama kalimat yang ada di situ. hihihi~**

**Mina-Sama ada saran? kritik? atau pesan? **

**ditunggu ya saran, kritik,sama pesanyya.. **

**jaa~ :)**


	2. Chapter 2

**Please**

Disclimer by : Masashi Kishimoto

Rated : T

Pairing : SasuSaku

Genre : Romace & Tragedy

Warning : Typo, OOC, AU, Gaje, dsb

**Halo mina-sama.. Chen kembali lagi dengan 'please chap 2' maaf di chap sebelumnya banyak typo... maklumin masih baru.. hihihi :) Minna-sama di chapter ini udah mulai pendekatan sasusaku. So, Happy reading mina-sama.. ^^**

Sebelumnya

"Sasori.. kau mau pulang?"

"iya.."

"hm? dia adikmu?"

"iya.. Sakura perkenalkan dirimu"

"Perkenalkan namaku Haruno Sakura"

"Namaku Uchiha itachi dan ini adik ku Uchiha Sasuke" Itachi menunjuk sasuke dengan tangan kanannya, Sasuke hanya menatap ke arah Sakura.

'ahh.. jadi dia dari keluarga Uchiha.."

.

.

.

~~…~~

Chapter 2

.

.

.

'kenapa aku harus ikut...' sakura menghela nafasnya. Sekarang Sakura dan Sasori sedang berada di kediaman keluarga Uchiha, sebenarnya Sakura tadi sudah meminta untuk pulang duluan karena ada tuga tapi, Itachi memaksa Sakura untuk ikut. Dan disinilah Sakura di sebuah rumah yang sangat besar, dalam 1 tanah ada di bagi menjadi 2 rumah yang satu sangat luas, mewah, moderen dan yang satunya lagi sangat tradisional, kata Itachi rumah tradisional itu digunakan untuk pertemuan keluarga besar Uchiha. 'wow...' kata Sakura dalam hati.

Sakura dan Sasori sedang duduk di sofa ruang tamu rumah Uchiha yang moderen. Di dalamnya sangat simpel tidak terlalu banyak barang tapi dapat memberikan kesan elegan tersendiri pada ruangan ini. "Oni-sama.. untuk apa kita di sini?"

"Aku hanya ingin mengambil dokumen untuk nanti acara festival sekolah"

"ah.. souka.. bukannya festival sekolah masih lama Oni-sama.."

"kau tau kan Sakura, lebih cepat lebih baik.." Sakura hanya mengangguk-anggukkan kepalanya, dia mengerti maksud kakanya ini. Sasori memang terbiasa sibuk, bahkan pernah Sasori tidak tidur selama 5 hari hanya untuk mengurus acara sekolah, tapi acara apa yang bisa membuat Sasori sesibuk itu.

"maaf menunggu lama Sasori, sakura." Itachi tersenyum, senyuman itu bisa membuat seluruh perempuan yang melihatnya terpesona KECUALI Sakura.

"tidak papa Itachi" Sasori membalas kata-kata dari Itachi.

"ini Sasori berkas-berkasnya sebagian sudah ku kerjakan, sisanya kau yang mengerjakannya" Sasori hanya mengangguk.

"te-" tiba-tiba dari arah pintu mau keluar masuk seorang perempuan paruh baya yang masih terlihat cantik, dengan rambut hitam panjangnya yang indah.

"oh.. ada Sasori ternyata.. hm? Sasori siapa perempuan cantik ini?"

"ahh.. Namaku Haruno Sakura adik kandung dari Sasori Oni-sama" sakura membungkuk ke arah peremuan itu.

"ohh.. pantas saja kalian sangat mirip, Perkenalkan namaku Uchiha Mikoto aku ibu dari Itachi dan Sasuke.."

'ibu? dia masih terlihat muda kukira kakanya Itachi..' pikir Sakura dalam hati.

"Kalian makan malam disini kan?" Mikoto bertanya kepada mereka

"tidak perlu bibi, kami baru saja mau pulang" Kata Sasori sambil tersenyum ramah kepada Mikoto.

"ehhh? kenapa.. makan malam saja di sini ya.. bibi suka kok kalo ada yang nemenin bibi, Itachi, dan Sasuke makan.." Kata Mikoto sambil memberikan tatapan. memohon kepada Sasori.

'kumohon Oni-sama.. tolak tawarannya.. tolak.. tolak.. tolak..' sakura menutup matanya sambil berkata dalam hati.

"baiklah kami akan makan malam disini.." Kata Sasori pasrah, padahal ia tau kalau Sakura sangat ingin cepat pulang ke rumah tapi, melihat Mikoto memohon ia merasa tidak enak dan ia menerima tawaran itu.

"yoshh.. tenang saja bibi akan memasak makanan yang enak.." kata Mikoto tersenyum gembira.

"bibi aku mau membantu memasak" Sasori dan Itachi melihat ke arah Sakura, Itachi melihat dengan biasa tapi Sasori melihat Sakura dengan tatapan bingung 'tumben Sakura mau membantu memasak'. Sakura sebenarnya sangat anti sekali dengan dapur karena hal itu mengingatkannya pada ibunya. pada saat di rumah teman Sasori yang lain, Sasori pernah meminta Sakura untuk membantu membuat makan malam tapi Sakura menolak dengan alasan kepalanya agak sedikit pusing, padahal sebenarnya tidak. Entah kenapa semua hal yang mengingatkannya pada ibunya membuat Sakura sangat sakit hati.

"hm? Tidak perlu Sakura-chan.. bibi bisa sendiri..Sakura-chan pasti lelah" Mikoto tersenyum ke arah Sakura dengan sangat lembut 'anak yang baik ternyata' pikir Mikoto

"tidak papa bibi aku tidak lelah.." Sakura tersenyum, senyuman yang mengartikan bahwa 'aku tidak lelah..'

"baiklah.. ayo Sakura-chan kita ke dapur" Sakura mengangguk lalu berjalan kearah dapur mengikuti Mikoto.

-Skip Time-

"Itachi-senpai, Oni-sama makanan sudah siap.." Sakura beeucap kepada dua orang laki dihadapanya ini yang sedang berbincang-bincang dengan serius.

"ahh.. baiklah.. Sasori ayo kita keruang makan" Sasori mengangguk lalu mengikuti Itachi dan diikuti lagi oleh Sakura dibelakang Sasori.

Di ruang makan Sakura, Sasori, Mikoto, Itchi, dan Sasuke sudah berkumpul, mereka semua makan sambil berbincang-bincang tentang keluarga Sakura, aktifitas Sakura, makanan kesukaan Sakura, tentang sekolah, dll, kadang-kadang juga mereka bercanda, sbenarnya di saat makan Itachi sangat bingung kenapa ibunya sangat suka sekali ngebahas tentang Sakura, seperti tadi makan kesukaan, aktifitas, hobi, cita-cita, ya.. dan segala macamnya. Dan Sasuke hanya cuek dan sekali-kali melihat ke arah Sakura.

"Aku sangan suka dengan Sakura-chan.. Itachi, Sasuke misalnya kalian ingin menikah pilih perempuan seperti Sakura.." Mikoto tersenyum senang ke arah kedua anaknya itu.

"uhuk.. uhuk.." Sakura langsung tersedak mendengar ucapan dari Mikoto. Sasori, Itachi, dan Sasuke hanya terdiam tidak seperti Mikoto yang sangat sibuk mengurus Sakura batuk-batuk, mereka tau Sakura pasti sangat terkejut dengan ucapan Mikoto, kalau salah satu dari mereka sedang minum dan tiba-tiba mendengar ucapan seperti itu, mereka pasti tersedak juga.

"Sakura-chan sudah baikan batuknya kan?" Mikoto menatap Sakura khawatir sambil mengelus punggung Sakura.

"iya bibi, sekarang sudah lebih baik.."

"hah.. syukurlah.. sebaiknya kau mengambil sedikit udara segar Sakura.. Sasuke temani Sakura ke danau belakang rumah di sana sangat bagus udaranya"

"hm?" Sasuke awalnya bingung tapi, setelah mencerna benar-benar ternyata ibunya memang sengaja mendekatkan dirinya dengan Sakura 'aku tidak akan jatuh cinta bu..' ucap Sasuke dalam hati

"Baiklah.. ayo Sakura" Sasuke beranjak dari tempat duduknya lalu berjalan ke danau halam belakang rumahnya.

"eh? i-iya.. " Sakura mengikuti Sasuke dari belakang

'wow.. sangat indah kalau dilihat saat malam hari' Sakura agak tercengang dengan pemandangan yang ada di depannya. Sebuah danau yang luas, di tengah danau terdapat pantulan bulan, lalu langit-lagit malam yang dipenuhi oleh bintang-bintang.

"Indah.." Sakura mengatakannya dengan spontan lewat mulutnya lalu tersenyum menatap ke langit.

Sasuke mengikuti arah pandangan Sakura lalu berkata "hn."

Saat beberapa lama Sasuke manatap langit, Sasukepun melirik ke arah Sakura. Ia sedikit terpesona dengan pemandangan yang ada di sampingnya ini, sebuah senyuman terpampang di wajah yang memiliki kulit putih bersih, bibir yang merah muda, dan mata hijau cerah yang menampakan kehangatan, lalu rambut pink yang pendek teurai sehingga memiliki kesan tersendiri.

"Sasuke-senpai apa di sini sangat bagus pemandangannya ketika musim semi?"

Sasuke sedikit tersentak lalu ia kembali normal seperti Sasuke yang dingin. "Kau mau menurutku atau memurut ibuku?" Sasuke bailk bertanya lagi.

"hm? dua-duanya saja..."

"menurut ibuku kalau musim semi pemandangan disini begitu indah dan banyak menyimpan kenangan yang indah juga tapi, kalau menurutku pemandangan disini saat musim semi memang indah tetapi banyak menyimpan kenangan yang sangat buruk menurutku."

"hm? kenangan buruk?"

"hn."

Sakura tidak berniat untuk bertanya lagi karna hal itu pasti sangat privasi bagi Sasuke. yahh.. sejujurnya Sakura agak penasaran.. 'hm.. kira-kira apa ya?'

"Sasuke-senapai maaf sebelumnya, aku mau bertanya.. dari sore tadi aku tidak melihat ayahmu. Ayahmu kemana?"

"kerja."

"kerja dimana?"

"di Amerika"

"Amerika?"

"hn."

"ahh.. Souka.."

.

.

.

"hm?" Sakura merasakan kakinya ada bulu-bulu halus yang sedang menggesek-gesek. Sakurapun menolah ke arah kakinya lalu tubuhnya bergetar dan mulai mengeluarkan keringat.

Sasuke sadar kalau perempuan yang ada di sebelahnya ini sedang bergetar dan mengeluarkan keringat dingin. Awalnya Sasuke hanya cuek tapi ia melihat Sakura bergetar semakin hebat.

"Sakura kau kenapa?" Sakura tidak menjawab iya masih menatap bagian kaki kanannya

"Sakura.. kau kenapa?" Sasuke memandang ke bawah kaki Sakura, disana ia melihat seekor kucing sedang memusut-musut kaki Sakura menggunakan kepalanya. Sasuke sadar kalau Sakura sangat takut dengan kucing, Sasukepun mengambil kucing yang ada di kaki Sakura lalu menyuruh kucing itu menjauh.

"sekarang sudah tidak papa.." Sasuke berkata kepada Sakura, tapi Sakura tidak menjawab.

"Sakura.." Masih tidak ada jawaban, lalu tiba-tiba tubuh Sakura jatuh ke tanah, tentu saja kejadian tersebut membuat Sasuke sangat kaget. Dengan sigap Sasuke mengoyang-goyangkan tubuh Sakura.

"Sakura..."

"Sakura..!"

~~…~~

Sakura membuka matanya dengan sangat perlahan, Kepalnya masih tersa sangat sakit. Gorden di kamarnya masih tertutup tapi dapat dilihat dari sela-sela gorden keluar sinar matahari yang sangat terang

"hah.. sudah pagi..?" Sakura mencoba mendudukkan tubuhnya di kasur, lalu Sakura melihat ke arah jam dinding "Ah.. jam 12.. sudah siang ternyata.."

"kruk.. kruk.." terdengar suara dari perut Sakura.

"uhh.. aku lapar" Sakura mencoba turun dari kasurnya, padahal kepalanya masih aga berat dan juga sedikit pusing. Sakura berjalan ke lantai satu untuk membuat makanan, sesekali Sakura berjongkok sebentar untuk mengurangi sakit di kepalanya, jika sudah kurang maka Sakura akan lanjut berjalan lagi.

"semoga masih ada.. kami-sama aku mohon makan disini masih ada.." Saku berbicara pada dirinya sendiri.

Sakura melihat-lihat dalam lemari makan apakah masih ada makanan yang tersisa, Sakura membuka dan memeriksa satu-satu 'hmm.. tidak ada, tidak ada, tidak ada juga.. ishh' Sakura menghela nafasnya, 'kami-sama.. ini lemari terakhir.. semoga ada makanan..' Sakura lalu membuka lemari makan yang terakhir, ternyata disana terdapat kue bolu coklat yang setemgahnya sudah dimakan. Sakura memeriksa apakah kue ini masih bagus. 'ah.. ternyata masih bagus'

Sakura duduk di meja makan sambil memakan kue bolu, kepalanya ia senderkan di atas tangan yang terlipat, unrut mengurangi sakit yang masih ada di kepalanya. 'Sakit... Sakit..'

"Tadaima.." Terdengar suara bariton yang sangat Sakura kenal.

Perlahan Sasori berjalan ke lantai dua kamarnya, ia mearuh tas dan mengganti pakaian, setelah itu Sasori berjalan ke kamar Sakura ia ingin mengecek apakah Sakura masih tidak sadarkan diri, Saat Sasori membuka pintu kamar Sakura didalamnya kosong tidak ada siapa-siapa.

"Sakura..! dimana kau!?" Sasori berteriak sambil mencari diseluruh seluk beluk rumah. Saat Sasori berada di ruang makan, Sasori melihat Sakura sedang duduk sambil meletakkan kepalanya di lipatan tangannya..

"hah.. syukurlah.. Sakura kenapa kau disini ayo kembali ke kamar" Sasori memegang pundak Sakura dan beebicara sangat lembut ke Sakura.

Sakura mengangkat kepalanya "ah.. Oni-sama.. gomen.. aku tidak mendengarmu datang.. kepalaku sangat sakit.."

"Yasudah.. ayo ke kamar kalau sudah baikan kita akan ke dokter.." Sakura membalas dengan mengangguk lalu ia berdiri di bantu oleh Sasori.

sebenarnya Sakura agak bingung kenapa hanya karena kucing yang malam tadi ia bisa sakit separah ini. entah apa atau kenapa sepertinya Sakura ada melupakan sesuatu yang sangat berharga tapi mengerikan.

"Oni-sama.." Sakura memanggil Sasori dengan sangat lemah.

"kenapa Sakura?" Sasori menjawab Sakura sambil merebahkan Sakura lalu menyelimutinya

"sepertinya.. sepertinya... Aku ada melupakan sesuatu.."

"sesuatu? barang? kau ketinggalan barah di rumah Itachi kemarin?"

"tidak.. bukan itu maksudku.. tapi melupakan sesuatu yang sangat berharga... dan juga... mengerikan...?"

Dimuka Sasori seperti tersirat sebuah keterkejutan "ahh.. jangan terlalu di paksa untuk mengingatnya Sakura.."

Sakura hanya mangangguk padahal ia tidak menegerti dengan ucapan Sasori.

~~…~~

ke esokan harinya Sakura masuk sekolah, awalnya Sasori tidak mensetujui itu tapi Sakura memaksa dan mengatakan dia sekarang sudah lebih baik dari pada kemarin.

"ayo Sakura.." Sakura mengangguk lalu masuk ke dalam mobil.

"kau benar sudah baikan, kan?" tanya Sasori dengan nada khawatir sambil fokus ke jalanan.

"sudah berapa kali ku bilang Oni-sama.. kalau aku baik-baik saja.." kata Sakura, yah.. wajar saja sang kakak sangat khawatir kepada adiknya sendiri. Padahal Sakura tidak suka dengan sikap kakanya ini, tapi dengan sikap kakanya inilah Sakura mendapatkan kasih sayang seperti sayangnya orang tua ke anaknya.

Sakura sekarang sedang berjalan menuju kelasnya, dalam perjalanan ia melihat Sasuke, Naruto dan temn-temannya sedang berbincang-bincang. Pada saat Sakura sedang melihat ke arah mereka Naruto tiba-tiba melambaikan tangan sambil tersenyum ke arah Sakura. Sakura membalas dengan tersenyum dan mengangguk lalu Sakura lekas berjalan ke kelasnya.

"Naruto.. kau melambai ke siapa?" tanya seorang laki-laki yang berambut lancip hitam, namanya adalah Nara Shikamaru, ia sangat jenius tapi tidak sejenius Sasuke. Shikamaru mendapatkan peringkat 2 untuk seluruh kelas XII sedangkan Sasuke juaru 1.

"itu... sama anak... eh? dimana Sakura-chan?" Naruto bingung padahal tadi disana ada Sakura tapi sekarang tidak ada.

'hm? Sakura masuk sekolah?' pikir Sasuke. Menurut Sasuke seharusnya Sakura tidak masuk sekolah hari ini, karena Menurutnya Sakura semalam sakit yang lumayan parah. Sebenarnya hari ini ia berniat untuk menjenguk Sakura tapi kata Naruto tadi Sakura sudah masuk sekolah berarti aca menjenguk orang sakit dibatalkan.

.

.

"Sakura...! kau semalam kemana..? aku kesepian.."

Sakura menghela nafasnya 'kapan semua ini selesai'

"kau tidak perlu tau Ino.."

"ehh?! kenapa.. kan aku temanmu.." Ino mengerucutkan bibirnya, nertanda bahwa Ino kesal dengan Sakura.

"kalau kau ingin tau habarku, kau carilah informasi sendiri.."

"oke baiklah.. aku minta nomor hand phone mu Sakura.." kata Ino sambil merogoh hand phonenya di dalam tas.

"hm? ba...baiklah... " Sakura mengambil hand phone yang ada di saku lalu menyebutkan nomornya.

"oke.. disimpan.." Sakura lalu mengangguk.

-pulang sekolah-

"Sakura.. aku pulang dulu ya.. Sai-kun sudah menunggu di depan.." Sakura hanya membalas dengan mengangguk.

Setelah Ino keluar Sakura hari ini harus menggu kakanya lagi yang sedang rapat osis, Sakura memutuskan menunggu kakanya di perpustakaan seperti biasanya. Dalam perjalan ada seorang wanita cantik memiliki warna rambut hitam dan panjang sedang berdiri di hadapan Sakura, ia sepertinya tidak membiarkan Sakura untuk lewat.

"Kau mehalangi jalan ku."

"Ma-ma-maaf ada yang ha-harus ku sampaikan.."

"hei tidak perlu segugup itu.. kau ingin menyampaikan apa?"

"anu... itu... kau harus hati-hati dengan Yamanaka Ino.." Setelah mendengar hal itu Sakura menghela nafas.

"ya.. aku tau" perenpuam itu terbelalak

"kau... kau tau?"

Sakura mengamgguk lalu berkata "ya.. dia hanya memanfaatkan ku bukan..?"

"ada satu lagi... dia.. sedang menjadikanmu taruhan"

"ahh.. jadi begitu.. terimakasih telah memberi tau ku" Sakura tersenyum pahit sambil melirik ke bawah. Fia sangat kecewa sekarang.

"namaku Haruno Sakura dari kelas XA kau?"

"namaku Hyuga Hinata kelas XC.." Hinata tersenyum kearah Sakura.

"Hinata yah... hmm.. Hinata, apa... apa kau mau menemaniku di perpustakaan?" Sakura tersenyum lembut kearah Hinata, Hinata membalas dengan tersenyum dan menganggukan kepalanya ke sakura.

Mereka berdua berjalan seperti teman yang sangat dekat, selama dalam pethalanan mereka membahas tentang diri masing-masing. Hinata ada bertanya kenapa Sakura bisa tau kalau Ino hanya memanfaatkan Sakura, Sakura berkata kalau ia sering mendapatkan kejadian seperti itu.

"Sakura-chan.. kau ke perpustakaan ya..?"

Sakura mendengar suara lalu dia menoleh ke suara tersebut 'ahh.. Naruto-senpai dan Sasuke-senpai ternyata..' ucap Sakura dalam hati.

"iya.."

"hai Hinata-chan lama tidak bertemu.." Naruto tersenyum kearah Hinata.

"i-iya.."

"ano.. Naruto-senpai aku mau cepat-cepat masuk, karna ada yang harus aku kerjakan" Ucap Sakura.

"kita bareng masuk sama kalian ya.." Sakura hanya mengangguk , Sasuke dari tadi hanya diam memperhatikan percakapan mereka.

"ayo." Sasuke angkat suara, ia juga ingin mengerjakan sesuatu yang penting.

Sakura dan lainnya masuj ke dalam perpus mwreka memilih buku lalu duduk. Sakura membuka laptopnya lalu langsung mengerjakannya, Sakura merasakan kalau Naruto Sedang memperhatikannya, sebenarnya ia merasa risih dengan tatapan itu. Sakura menoleh ke arah Hinata untuk mengurangi rasa risihnya, ternyata saat melihat Hinata, Hinatanya sedang menatap Naruto. 'tatapan itu.. ah.. jatuh cinta ternyata.." Sakura tersenyum lembut lalu mengerjakan tugas lagi. 'kenapa aku makin risih' Sakura bukannya tenang malah kakin risih 'ah.. ' ternyata sekarang bukan Naruto lagi yang sedang memperhatikannya tapi Sasuke.

Sakura berdiri dari tempat duduk "aku mau ke wc.."

"mau ku temani Sakura?"

"tidak perlu Hinata.. kau sedang sibuk.. Sasuke-senpai apa kau mau menemaniku ke wc?"

Sasuke agak terkejut tapi ia bisa mengendalikan ekspresinya jadi terlihat datar. 'aku tau maksudmu Sakura.' Sasuke berpikir bahwa Sakura merasa riaih dengan tatapan Naruto dari awal sampai sekarang makanya dia mau menenangkan diri dengan pergi ke wc sebagai alasan.

"baiklah" Sasuke berdiri lalu berjalan ke wc di ikuti dengan Sakura di belakangnya.

"Ohya Sasuke-senpai teeimakasih atas bantuanmu kemarin mau menggendongku sampai mobil"

"hn."

.

.

.

"lalu bagaimana dengan keadaanmu sekarang Sakura?"

"sudah lumayan baik senpai.."

"lumayan?"

"yah.. sebenarnya aku masih ada merawakan pusing.. Senpai aku mohon jangan beri tau Oni-sama.." Sasuke hanya mengangguk.

-skip time-

"Sakura-chan aku ingin bertanya sesuatu.."

"hm? tanya apa Senpai?"

"kenapa kau sangat mirip dengan Sasori-senpai?"

"ahh.. itu kare-"

"karena aku kakak kandungnya Naruto.." Naruto melihat ke arah sumber suara dan ternyata..

"Sasori-senpai..."

"Sakura ayo kita pulang.."

"baik Oni-sama.." Sakura berdiri dari tempat duduknya

"aku juga mau pulang.." Kata Sasuke sambil merapikan bukunya.

"ya sudah ayo bareng Sasuke"Ucap Sasori

"hati-hati dijalan Sakura.." Hinata tersenyum kearah Sakura, dan Sakura membalas dengan tersenyum juga.

Dijalan Sasuke dan Sasori beriringan berjalan sedang Sakura dibelakangnya, Sakura berpikir-pikir lagi apa yang sudah membuatnya sangat syok dengan kucing. 'kenapa.. ya...'

_Ssakura sedang berdiri ia melihat ibunya di depan sedang memeluk kucing sambil berjongkok, setelah beberapa saat ada sebuah mobil yang melaju cepat kearah ibunya_

_"Oka-sama...!"_

_BRUK _

"KYAAAAAA!" Sakura berteriak lalu berjongkok sambil memenggang kepalanya. Kepalanya sekarang sangat sakit, beberapa lama kemudian padangan Sakura menjadi gelap.

… **BERSAMBUNG…**

**Akhirnya selesai... gimana apa da yang kura? Saran kritik dan lain-lain disampaikan aja ya mina-sama.. **

**tunggu chapter selanjutnya ya..**

**Chen :)**


	3. Chapter 3

**Please**

Disclimer by : Masashi Kishimoto

Rated : T

Pairing : SasuSaku

Genre : Romace & Tragedy

Warning : Typo, OOC, AU, Gaje, dsb

**Hai.. Chen come back~~~~! /?**

**maaf chen telat.. chen lagi sibuk ngerjakan tugas sekolah.. -" **

**oke sekarang kita langsung lanjut ke ff.. so, happy reading mina-sama..**

Sebelumnya

_Sakura sedang berdiri ia melihat ibunya di depan sedang memeluk kucing sambil berjongkok, setelah beberapa saat ada sebuah mobil yang melaju cepat kearah ibunya_

_"Oka-sama...!"_

_BRUK _

"KYAAAAAA!" Sakura berteriak lalu berjongkok sambil memenggang kepalanya. Kepalanya sekarang sangat sakit, beberapa lama kemudian padangan Sakura menjadi gelap.

.

.

~~…~~

.

.

.

Chapter 3

Seorang gadis muda dengan rambut berwarna pink sakura terbangun dari mimpinya yang ia anggap mengerikan...?

"-ra.. Kau sudah bangun?.." seorang laki-laki tampan berambut merah sedang melihat melihat kearah gadis yang bangun dengan tatapan SANGAT khawatir.

"nggg.. O-Oni-sama...?" Sakura melihat kearah Sasori. Pandangannya masih kabur, ia hanya samar-samar melihat wajah Oni-samanya.

"iya.. Kau masih merasa pusing?" Sasori bertanya kepada Sakura sambil memegang dahinya.

Sakura membalas dengan mengangguk "Oni-sama.. aku mau air.." Sasori mengangguk lalu langsung mengambil air yang sudah di sediakan di atas meja.

Sakura mencoba bangun, Sasori membantu Sakura untuk bangun. Lalu ia memberi minuman itu ke Sakura.

"hmm..? ini... Rumah Sakit Oni-sama?"

"iya Sakura.."

"Berapa lama aku pingsan Oni-sama..?"

"4 hari Sakura.."

"eh?! 4 hari.. bukannya baru kemarin aku pingsan di sekolah?"

"di sekolah? kau pingsan di rumah Itachi 4 hari yang lalu Sakura.."

**-Sakura Pov-**

'hn? aku yakin.. kemarin aku pingsan di sekolah.. tapi... isshhh... semuanya hanya membuatku tambah pusing.. apa semua itu hanya mimpi?" Aku memegang kapalaku yang mulai pusing kembali.

"Sakura kau tidak papa?" Aku nelihat Oni-sama sedang memegang bahuku dwngan tatapan khawatir

"aku tidak papa Oni-sama.."

**-End Sakura Pov-**

"aku tidak papa Oni-sama.."

"ohh.. baiklah.. aku pergi dulu untuk menemui dokter ya Sakura.. nanti keluarga Itachi datang untuk menjengukmu.."

"hm? keluarga Uchiha datang?"

TOK TOK TOK tiba-tiba pintu ruangan itu terbuka memperlihatkan sekelompok orang-orang yang cantik dan tampan-tampan

"Yokatta... Sakura-chan.. kau sudah bangun.." Mikoto berlari kecil kearah Sakura sambil membawa rangkaian bunga di pelukannya.

"Arigatou bibi sudah mau datangmenjengukku.. Itachi-senpai dan Sasuke-senpai juga.. Arigatou" Sakura tersenyum lemah kearah tiga orang itu.

"Ano.. bibi, Itachi, Sasuke aku mau pergi sebentar bisakah kalian menjaga Sakura?" Sasori tersenyum dengan ramah

"Baiklah Sasori kami akan menjaga Sakura-chan" Mikoto tersenyum ramah juga ke arah Sasori.

"Arigatou bibi.. kalau begitu aku pergi dulu.." Setelah mengucapkan kalimat itu Sasori berjalan ke luar ruangan, ia sekeli menoleh ke arah itachi dan Sasuke lalu mengangguk mengartikan ia pamit kepada mereka. Itachi dan Sasuke membalas dengan mengangguk juga.

"Sakura-chan.. lihat dirimu kau makin kurus dan tambah pucat.." Mikoto duduk di samping ranjang Sakura lalu memusut ubun-ubun Sakura.

"Sakura.. bagaimana keadaanmu?" Sasuke bertanya kepada Sakura dengan tatapan khawatir.

'sejak kapan seorang Uchiha Sasuke khawatir denganku?' Ucap Sakura dalam hati, menurutnya hari ini penuh dengan keanehan.

"Aku tidak papa Sasuke-senpai.." Sakura tersenyum ke arah Sasuke dengan tatapan sayu menahan rasa sakit di kepalanya.

"Kau masih merasa sakit kepala Sakura?" kali ini Itachi yang bertanya kepada Sakura. Sakura sekilas melihat ke arah Sasuke, Sasuke menatap kakanya itu dengan tatapan tidak suka.

"iya Itachi-senpai.. kepalaku masih sakit" Ucap Sakura.

"Apa kau mau minum Sakura-chan?" Mikoto bertanya kepada Sakura sambil menggenggam tangan Sakura. Sakura mengangguk mengiyahkan. Mikoto berdiri dan berjalan ke arah meja untuk mengambil air minum, tiba-tiba dalam penglihatan Sakura rambut Mikoto yang awalnya berwarna hitam menjadi warna merah.

**-Sakura Pov-**

"Bibi...? kenapa.. rambutmu... berwarna... merah?" aku bertanya, sekarang ini aku seperti berada di dunia fantasi, bagaimana tidak dengan mata kepalaku aku melihat rambut orang yang awalnya warna hitam sekarang menjadi warna merah.

"eh? kenapa kau memanggilku bibi, Sakura? aku tidak setua itu" Sekarang yang ada di hadapanku bukan Bibi tapi seorang perempuan yang cantik berkaca mata yang memperlihatkan wajah agak cemberut ke arahku.

"eh? ah.. gomenasai... kau si-" aku tiba-tiba berhenti berucap lagi, karrna perempuan yang ada di hadapanku bukan memperlihatkan muka kesal lagi. Sekarang, mukanya memperlihatkan kemarahan yang sangat sangat dasyat.

"eh? kenapa aku... jadi... di taman?" Sekarang ini aku bukan di rumah sakit lagi tapi di taman yang sangat indah, dipenuhi oleh bunga-bunga tulip.

"Sakura.. kau tega sekali dengan One-sama mu.." perempuan itu kini menangis, perempuan itu kini berjalan mendekat ke arahku.

"One-sama?" aku sekarang benar-benar bingung sejak kapan aku punya one-sama.

**-End Sakura Pov-**

Sakura dan perempuan berambut merah itu kini sedang berhadapan, muka mereka sangat dekat. tiba-tiba perempuan cantik itu berubah menjadi seorang perempuan yang sangat mengerikan, muka dan tangannya di penuhi oleh darah, bajunya yang awalnya sangat cantik dan indah kini berubah menjadi baju lusuh penuh dengan robekan dan DARAH.

Sekeliling Sakura kini berubah menjadi ruangan yang sangat nyaman dengan gaya interior eropa. Kini Sakura sedang duduk di pangkuan seorang wanita. Sakura menoleh keatas ke arah perempuan itu.

"O-Oka-sama...?" Mata Sakura kini terbelalak terkejut memandang wanita itu.

"Kenapa Sakura?" Wanita itu kini mengelus kepala Sakura. Tiba-tiba sekeliling Sakura menghitam hanya ada dia yang berdiri, Sakura melihat di hadapannya ada cahaya Sakura beejalan kearah cahaya tersebut.

~~…~~

"Sasori bagaimana keadaan Sakura?" Itachi kini sedang duduk di depan Sasori sambil makan ramen yang ada di hadapannya.

"masih sama.. Sudah 2 hari ini kedaannya sama. Tidak ada perbuhan." Ucap Sasori.

Itachi tau persis bagaimana Sasori itu karena mereka sudah bersahabat sejak mereka duduk di sekolah dasar, Itachi tau sekarang kepala Sasori dipenuhi oleh keadaan Sakura misalnya

'apa Sakura baik-baik saja?'

'apa Sakura sudah bangun sekarang?'

'apa Sakura sekarang mimpi yang mengerikan?'

dan sebagainya. Itachi merasa perihatin melihat sahabatnya seperti ini.

"Drrrttt... Drrrttt.." Handphone Sasori bergetar, ia pun mengankat telpon.

"hallo"

"ya.. Saya sendiri"

"Rumah Sakit?!" Sasori mendadak berdiri dari tempat duduknya.

"baik saya akan segera kesana.." Sasori langsung memasukan hpnya ke dalam saku celana.

"kau mau kemana Sasori?" itachi melihat Sasori dengan tatapan yang tajam.

"aku mau ke rumah Sakit"

"aku ikut" setelah mengatakan kata itu itachi berdiri lalu mebgikuti Sasori. Tidak jau dari sana ada seseorang yang sedang memperhatikn

~~…~~

Sasori dan Itachi sekarang sedang berjalan menuju ruang perawatan VVIP, Sasori memang sengaja menyewa ruangan yang paling mahal di rumah sakit ini karena ia tidak mau Sakura merasa tidak enak dengan ruangan yang biasa.

"Sakura?"Sasori menggeser pintu ruangan tempat Sakura di rawat, ia melihat disana Sakura sedang tersenyum ke arahnya, Padahal Sasori tau kalau senyuman itu palsu 'pasti ada yang sudah terjadi'

"Oni-sama.. eh? Itachi-senpai juga disini?" Sakura tersenyum ke arah Sasori dan Itachi.

"Sakura..." Sasori berjalan mendekati Sakura diikuti oleh Itachi

"kenapa Oni-sama?"

"apa yang sudah terjadi?" Sasori menatap lurus kearah mata Sakura

Sakura tersenyum pahit. "hehehe.. aku tau.. aku pasti tidak bisa me mebohongi Oni-sama.." Sasori hanya diam.

"Oni-sama... aku.. aku.. sudah ingat semuanya.."

**-BERSAMBUNG-**

**akhirnya selesai.. **

**gimana mina-sama? kasih sarn ya atau kritikan.. :)**

**hmm... sebenarnya memang benar kalau Sakura lupa ingatan.. ;) /?**


End file.
